ONE YEAR LATER
by SaruwatariMiko
Summary: it has been two years since Ryuu broke up with Miko, and Miko starts to remember their happy memories together. at the same time Ryuu regrets his actions. to two cross paths again. what will take place? AN ORIGINAL M.IKU-X STORY. SONGFIC


i claim full ownership of this story. it's an original production with ideas that i drilled for nights.

the song name is one year later by SNSD jessica f.t onew.

**One year later.**

* * *

It has been 2 years, 2 long years since I have seen you. Ryuu, how have you been? I remember that heart breaking day 2 years ago. You left me for her.

_It feels like I've been dreaming for a long time  
__I've wandered and wandered around for a while  
__As if we made a promise_

"Did you have to be that heartless? I thought we made a promise." I said softly, as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

~*~*Flashback~*~*

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" I shouted. I glared at the couple, that bitchy Naomi had her hands all over Ryuu.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good and mine." Ryuu said.

"My own good?! MY OWN GOOD?! Just say that it was because you didn't love me anymore." I said.

"Please Miko, don't be unreasonable and childish, and let this be an amicable separation."

"WHAT IF I WANT TO BE THIS UNREASONABLE?! I guess, this separation is right, I am childish, and you don't like it. Fine, then don't ever appear in front of me again!" I screamed and threw the ring at Ryuu, before running off in tears.

~*~* end of flashback~*~*

_Standing here in front of each other like that day from four seasons ago  
those beautiful stories that we wrote down together  
those eternal promises that we prayed for at that time_

I still remember that day; we were at the top of the hill, promising each other that we will be together forever. We made so many beautiful memories, and yet…it has all been washed away.

_They're all coming back to me now and I don't think my heart can take it  
I've even restrained myself at the thought of you  
how has your one year been_

"Miko, stop crying."I ordered myself, as a wiped away my tears. I walked aimlessly and ended up in a park, the same park which we met, and separated. I sat down on a park bench, and took out my wallet, inside it, was a photo of us. I began to cry again, but I quickly tried to stop myself. _'Miko, you told yourself no more thinking of him! Stop crying!'_

I looked up into the dark sky. "Ryuu, how has your year been?"

somewhere in the same park

[Change of pov to Ryuu's]

_For a long time, I've been living, having forgotten of you  
for a while, I thought I was doing fine_

It has been 2 years since I left you. I'm sorry Miko; I did not tell you the real reason why I broke up with you. My grandfather did not approve our relationship and threatened to hurt you. I agreed to marry Naomi only to protect you. Until now, I still cannot forget the memories we made together.

_However I started to realize it as time passed by  
that I am nothing without you  
at that time, if only we had been a bit more mature  
If only we knew how we would be right now_

Now, I know…that I have been a fool. I should have just hold on to you and never let you go. If only I was a bit more mature back then, and if only we knew that this will happen…I wouldn't have let you go.

_I have no confidence in overcoming these endless regrets  
so I've had to just repress them  
one year has passed like that_

Over these few years, I have so many regrets. But my biggest regret is that I pushed you away. But I did it for your protection. I hope you understand. Ryuu sighed and decided to leave. He walked past the place which the two of them met and he heard a light sobbing sound. He turned his head, to find the girl he left to protect, crying.

[End of pov]

_Could your feelings perhaps be the same as mine?  
Will you give me another chance?  
I know now that we can never part from each other  
the one person I love and love again_

[Miko's pov]

"Miko?"

I immediately stopped crying. _'That voice…'_ I looked up, and saw him, Ryuu. My once everything. I sniffed and greeted him. "Hey Ryuu."

He slowly walked towards me. He crouched down and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

I flinched. I quickly stood up, and turned away. "It's nothing, something got into my eyes." I started to make my way out of the park, until a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Miko, I'm sorry for everything 2years ago." I heard him say. My tears started flowing again. I struggled to loosen his grip, but no luck.

"Miko, it's no use struggling, I'm stronger than you." Ryuu said, and pulled her back into a hug.

I just stood there and felt his body warmth. _'It's still so warm'_ I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed him away. "You still have your wife waiting for you. You should go back. Bye." I said before walking away. Suddenly Ryuu grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back not for a hug, but for a kiss. I struggled, but in the end, I gave in and kissed him back.

"Give me another chance Miko; I won't ever hurt you again." Ryuu said softly after his lips left mine.

"But you have Naomi." I whispered softly, only for him to hear.

"That was history; my grandfather has found out about her misdeeds and did not allow her to marry me. Please Miko, my family knows how much I love you, and even my grandfather has approved of you. Another chance, please."

_I wish we can go back to our first days  
To the beautiful, happy and loving days  
Those heart-breaking stories and vain arguments  
Just bury all of that now  
And promise that we won't take them out again  
No matter how many seasons pass and how many years go by  
I hope that we won't meet like today again_

I smiled and slightly nodded. Ryuu slipped on the ring which I threw at him 2years ago and hugged me. I stood there and closed my eyes, feeling his body warmth. _'We will go back to our happy days, and those heart-breaking stories will never surface again.' _

_We won't have a meeting like this again, because this is the start of our forever. _


End file.
